


Through the Night

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: overwatch
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: An affectionate one shot





	Through the Night

Trapped.

Bound down by the shadows of the room, Jesse lay there. His own skin was worse than rope, worse than manacles, holding him down in the bed like a weight against his insides. His eyes flickered about, looking for an intruder in the corners, his nerves firing as something tugged at his subconscious, dragging him back into his dreams. 

Fire all around him. The sound of gunshots in the distance. He couldn't get through on his com link. No one was coming. He was trapped. Others were trapped. He had to make a choice to save himself or try to save them and possibly get all of them killed. His lungs burning, his eyes full of soot as he gagged on the thick smoke. The building wasn't going to stay up much longer. He had to pick.

“Jesse.”

He could hear a voice, he could feel someones arms holding him, gentle fingers touching his cheeks and gentling stroking down his scalp. He shook and turned towards the source, seeking comfort he wasn't fully aware of.

“Jesse. You are having a terrible dream. You need to wake up. I'm here for you. I will help you.” The deep voice promised. Someone was kissing him, whispering to him in Japanese as though it were a spell that could wake him from his slumber. There was the tenderness of a presence close to him, coaxing him from his nightmares and into the waking world.

Jesse blinked sleep away, letting out the paralyzing breath he'd been holding and sucking in cool, clean air. Hanzo's forehead was pressed to him, and those calm black eyes gave him a focal point. “H-hey shu-sugar bear.” He tried a weak smile, bowing his head to Hanzo's chest.

“Hello cowboy.” Hanzo reached behind him to the bedside table and grabbed a glass of ice water, offering it to the man. “He let Jesse sit up and drain the glass half way, rubbing his back till he could come fully around. “We are in the Iwate prefecture Overwatch base. It is 5:30 in the morning.”

“Kay.” He managed in response, looking around. “Is...somebody here?”

“I am here. You are here. I believe Symmetra is up at the operations desk keeping an eye on things.” Hanzo reminded him in the kindest tones. Sometimes it helped Jesse if he knew exactly where everything stood. “There is no one else here at the moment. I would have seen them.”

“Okay. Alright.” Jesse swung his legs up over the bed and stood up, his hands shaking as he pulled on a pair of pants and his boots, scrounging around the dirty laundry for an old t-shirt. “Sorry I woke you hunny. I uh...I think I'm gonna stay up for a while. You should get some sleep.”

“No.” Hanzo assessed without a shred of doubt. “I think I will get up too.”

“Hanzo, you ain't gotta go doin that...”

“We are going for a walk.” He pronounced and handed Jesse a light jacket. “There is a bakery near here that opens early. We are going to bring back breakfast for everyone.” He gave a light smile. “Besides, the early spring air will calm your nerves.” He tweaked the man's nose as he threw his own clothing on.

Jesse smiled to himself. There was no changing Hanzos mind once he'd set it on something. Shaky as he was, he didn't fancy wandering the dark corridors alone. And he for damn sure didn't wanna be stuck in this room right now. He followed obediently, trailing behind his lover like a lost pup, 

The chill in the early morning air was quite bracing. He looked at the steely blue line on the horizon, listened to the sound of cars whizzing by in the distance. It had rained over night and there was the post storm smell that made the world feel cleansed. Hanzo took him by the arm and guided him down the street. 

“Come this way.” He insisted.

They were alone here. Were it not for the lights one might never have known there was anyone in the world but then. It was part of the reason Hanzo had insisted that the Overwatch base be station somewhere outside of Tokyo. Big crowds made for big problems. It was difficult to protect a base when there were millions of people going in and out of the area on a daily basis. 

The walks was only a few blocks, and Hanzo had a sense of when to be quiet and let Jesse just be at peace. He held the man's hand in his own, thumb rubbing attentively over his, reminding Jesse of his presence. ~I am here when you need me.~ It reassured. 

Cherry blossoms weren't in this year. Heavy rains had damaged many of the small, fragile blossoms. Jesse liked it better. There was something just as aesthetically pleasing about watching a sea of pink and white rush down the roads and into the river, creating a blanket across the surface. They meandered along the water walk, Hanzo's comforting presence helping him rebuild his word. 

“It was the fire, again.” He mentioned, looking off down the road.

“You've been having that one a lot. Especially since Gabriel has returned.” Hanzo put a hand to his heartbeat. “Old regrets cropping back up?”

“Something like that yeah. Maybe more wondering if I made the right decisions.”

“...I have begun to believe that the world has very little to do with right decisions, and a great deal more to do with making the decisions we must make when the time comes.” Hanzo closed his eyes. “Regret helps no one, Jesse. We can only try to learn from these choices and make better ones in the future.”

“Damned if that ain't the truth.” Jesse tipped his hat down and hid his face. “I'm sorry I been keeping you awake.”

“I am a night owl by nature. It does not bother me. I am only glad I can be there to help when the time comes.” Hanzo took Jesse's chin and made the taller man lean down so he could place a kiss on his scruffy chin. “Take a deep breath. I think I smell cornets.”

“Can we get the custard filled ones?”

“Of course.”


End file.
